


Untitled Christmas ficlet

by Yozora



Category: Heavy Rain
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozora/pseuds/Yozora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lazy Christmas morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Christmas ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> First time actually publishing anything for this pairing (though I do have a /long/ list of prompts written and waiting to be written stashed in my files - will hopefully get to publishing that at some point sooner rather than later), so here's hoping my characterization isn't TOO far off. I tried to keep it as in-character and not-too-fluffy to the best of my ability, but well...y'know. It's kind of short and silly, but hopefully not too much so.
> 
> Originally posted to my [writing Tumblr](http://virchuus-block.tumblr.com/post/106018739614/blake-jayden-christmas-drabble).

Blake comes awake to soft sounds echoing faintly through the house. In his still-drowsy state it takes him a while to recognize the sound as the TV and what sounds suspiciously… He frowns. It sounds suspiciously like _cartoons_.

Frowning, he sits up on the bed. Morning light, barely pale enough to be even called that, is filtering weakly through the blinds on the window and though Blake can’t be assed to check the time on the alarm clock, he would hazard the time is barely past 7 in the morning.

Turning slightly, he isn’t surprised to find Jayden’s side of the bed empty and already cool. _Figures. Guy’s probably been awake for an hour already, at least, fucking early bird._

With a sigh, Blake pulls himself up and into a bathrobe before making his way down the hall into the living room.

The sight that awaits him makes him shake his head, although it is accompanied by an incredulous curve of his mouth.

Jayden, clad in frankly ridiculously festively-coloured PJs, is sitting curled up on the couch, legs and bare feet pulled up under himself and gaze fixed on the TV, where a cartoon that Blake doesn’t recognize is running. He is cradling a mug of something in his hand, carefully sipping it every now and again, occasionally chuckling into it when something supposedly-funny happens on-screen.

“What time is it?” Blake asks through a yawn, unable to help himself from delighting in the way Jayden startles at the sound of his voice and has to cough up whatever it is he is drinking from where he inhaled it down the wrong pipe.

“Bloody hell, Carter”, Jayden grumbles, wiping his chin and glaring at his partner. “That was uncalled for.”

Blake only chuckles, giving his head an almost-fond shake, until the scent of Jayden’s spilled drink finally registers in his nose.

“ _Really_ , Jayden?” he scoffs, eyebrow cocked incredulously. “You’re drinking fucking _egg nog_ at – “, he cranes his head to check the clock on the living room wall, “8 bloody AM?”

The young agent only shrugs with a half-grin. “It’s Christmas?” he offers as a way of an explanation.

Blake lets out an amused huff at that. “You’re such a _child_ ”, he quips, squeezing himself down onto the couch next to Jayden and wrapping his arm lazily around the narrow shoulders as Jayden easily leans against his side. From this distance, he can see a faint dusting of powdered sugar, probably from one of the Christmas pastries, still clinging to the agent’s upper lip. It makes him smile.

“Come here, you slob”, he murmurs through a grin, grasping Jayden’s chin in one hand and tilting the agent’s face up towards himself, licking away the smudge of sugar before covering the soft lips with his own. Jayden’s mouth tastes of warmth and spices, with an edge of alcohol, and it’s so Christmassy and _perfect_ that it’s almost nauseating.

**Author's Note:**

> A little note of perhaps no interest:  
> In my family Christmas has always been about everyone getting to eat what they want, drink what they want and watch what they want on tv - whenever they want. So that's what Jayden is doing here, too! Because I think that kind of Christmas is awesome.


End file.
